So Close, Yet So Far Away
by NinjaChan97
Summary: Band mates Roxas, Hayner, Sora, and Pence are living their dreams. But what happens when they decide to tour with a couple of newb, nobody bands, that are a bit...odd? They start to question their life, career path, choices, and most importantly...their sexuality. Will it all go down hill from here? Is there hope for these aspiring young rockstars? Rated T...for now.
1. Your Dark Destiny

******READ THIS UPDATE, PLEASE!**** Just a heads up, chapter two, is actually the old chapter 2 and 3. Just paired together. SO THE NEW CHAPTER 3 IS ACTUALLY A WHOLE NEW CHAPTER! GO READ IT! I aplogize for any confusion! Love you all!**

**WARNING: This is yaoi. Don't like? Then don't read it, silly.****DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is a purely fan made fanfiction.**

**Author Note: Hey guy's! As I promised...new story! :D**

**On a more s****erious note, ****though. This is just a little something I thought up. And I'd really appreciate it if you would review, so that I can hopefully**

**continue! Thanks so much! Oh, and, Isn't the picture for this story great? The cosplayers in it are simple amazing, I tell you! If you have time, you should go check them out! They're on dA as: Majin-sama and kayleighloire. All rights go to Majin-sama and kayleighloire!**

**On with the story!**

Multicolored lights shine brightly on stage, as the crowd head bangs, moshes, and screams their lungs out.

The lead singer sings, the guitarist strums, the bassist plucks, and the drummer drums, as if there is no tomorrow.

All while managing to sound beautiful, look amazing, and keep the crowd entertained.

Typical concert, yeah?

Think again...these aren't your everyday band mates. Nor is this just any band.

The members of the band soon come to a halt as the song comes to an end.

But that doesn't stop the crowd.

"Geez, you guy's just don't stop do you?" The lead singer says while letting out a low chuckle.

The crowd roars even more, as fans cry and yell out pleads of 'I LOVE YOU, ROXAS!' and 'MARRY ME, BITCH!'

"Aw, well I fucking love you too! Oh and...I do! Now come carry me bridal style off stage!" He reply's while smirking that mischievous smirk that simply screams 'I'm a sexy ass bitch, and I know it.'

Of course the crowd cheers even more. While a few fan girls and boys faint and are carried out on stretchers.

"In case you are unaware, or maybe you just weren't listening earlier, I'm Roxas. Hi." Roxas says to the enormous crowd of people while waving.

"But, wait, wait!" Roxas cuts the crowd off before they can cheer ear piercingly loud.

"As I was saying-"

Roxas clears his throat.

"I'm Roxas, lead singer and screamer. Our wonderfully amazing guitarist is Hayner, who also screams. Our magical bassist, who happens to be my twin brother and also sings backup vocals, is Sora. And then our fantabulous drummer is, Pence. And we are..."

The crowd moves closer to the stage, awaiting that moment they are granted to scream their vocal cords out like no other.

Roxas pauses for dramatic effect while smirking yet again.

Fans squeal as he lets out another chuckle, finding this crowd in particular quite amusing.

He slowly breathes in, collecting air.

And lets out what his dear fans have been waiting for.

"Your Dark Destiny!"

The crowd screams, yells, jumps, head bangs, and cheers, as Your Dark Destiny immediately starts up their newest hit single.

**…...**

**I know it's short. But I just want to see how this goes, and then hopefully continue! I'd love you forever if you dropped me a review! Thanks! C:**

**~NinjaChan97**


	2. Gratitude and Bad Ass Band Names

The tired band mates waved goodbye to their fans, as they walked off stage.

"What a show." Hayner breathed out, as they walked to their room back stage, grabbing a bottle of water on the way. They had hoped to rest a bit before their Meet-and-Greet later that night. Talk, eat, maybe even play some video games

Their room back stage was painted a nice burgundy color. Straight ahead in front of the door rested a long black leather corner couch, that stretched around almost half the room. Next to that was a small table with a mirror attached. Which, Sora had claimed as his own. Saying something about he need more space for his makeup or something. Across from that, was a much longer table, also with mirrors attached. Which the rest the boys used. Next to that was where a huge flat screen TV rested, with various gaming systems and video games. And last but not least, a small, tan colored bathroom.

All and all, a pretty cozy backstage room.

As the boys walked in, they all managed to find a seat. Pence, Roxas, and Hayner decided to sit on the long couch. As Sora chose his table with the mirror attached.

They all sat in silence, panting, occasionally sipping they're water. Until Roxas, Hayner, and Sora smirked at each other in a way that could only be known as a 'Pedo Bear Smirk' and ran up to each other jumping, laughing, and acting like idiots. Which eventually just ended up becoming a big group hug.

Sora clang tight to his younger twin, as Roxas rested his head on Hayner's shoulder, and Hayner embraced them both. Pence, still in his seat on the couch, choosing not to partake in the others shenanigans, couldn't help but smile a little.

"We're such idiots." Roxas finally let out as they all began to laugh.

"Yeah, we are." Sora and Hayner agreed.

"So...may I ask why you decided to jump around like a bunch of five year old's on sugar highs?" Pence asked, even though he was very much aware of the answer. He just enjoyed the amusement he got from watching them try to explain. Roxas sighed as he leaped in front of Pence, and flailed his arms around, explaining there spontaneous outburst. While Pence enjoyed every amusing second of it.

"Because, Pence! We're...why...we're on top of the world! No longer are we some little newb, nobody band from Twilight Town. We're the most well-known, top of the chart song owning, rock band of the year!"

"As declared by Twilight Rock, the most popular magazine in Twilight Town! " Sora reminded everyone.

"Watch out world, because you're slowly being taken over!" Hayner added in.

"We are Your Dark Destiny!" They all shouted with glee. Basking in their newly proclaimed glory. They were happy. So very happy. This is all they ever wanted. There wildest dreams.

To make music, to have amazing fans, to play shows almost every night of their lives, to be big. It was still quite surreal to them. Which would explain why they go through these chain of events almost each night after a show. They simply couldn't comprehend it. To have such a feeling of accomplishment, was amazing. If they could, and boy did they really wish they could, they'd give this feeling to every single person that needed it.

Honestly they would.

It's insane really. To be at a point in your life where you actually thank all the people who ever pushed you down. Whoever crushed you, broke you, stomped on you, and pumbled you to the ground.

Who ever told you 'You can't do it.' or 'Just give up.' Those people, they give their biggest thanks to. Because without them, they never would have tried so hard, and they never would have gotten this far.

They all went back to their original seats. Pence, Roxas, and Hayner on the cornered couch. And Sora in the chair that belonged to the mirrored table, sitting across from them.

They all just sat. Deep in thought. Thinking about those people. The ones who deserved they're utmost gratitude.

Until a knock at the door pulled them back to reality.

A spiky haired blond appeared as he slowly opened the door.

"May I come in?"

"Sure, Cloud."

Cloud was Roxas and Sora's cousin. Not to mention Your Dark Destiny's Band Manager. And a damn good one at that.

"I brought you guy's some food." Cloud told the boys as paper bags with the Arby's logo on them appeared out of nowhere. He threw each boy an individual bag, as they immediately dug in realizing how hungry they actually were.

"I figured you guy's would be hungry. That show seamed a bit more hardcore than the rest. Then again, the crowd was pretty bad ass. And you know what they say. The band feeds off of the crowd and all..."

"Heh, yeah they were. But I have a strange feeling that you didn't come here to just give us Arby's, did you, Cloud?"

Roxas, unlike Cloud, didn't like beating around the bush. He wanted to get straight to the point.

"What, I can't just be nice and bring my lovely little band food once in a while, Roxas? Is that what you're trying to say?" Cloud continued to beat around the bush while acting innocent.

"Heh, more like once in a blue moon." Sora pointed out while stuffing his face.

They all laughed as Cloud turned a dark shade of red. He never could seem to get away with a lie around his younger cousins.

'_Damn brats._'

…...

"Alright, alright."

Cloud sighed while stealing a few curly fries from Roxas and grabbing a chair.

Roxas glared daggers at his older cousin.

"Go on."

Cloud munched on the fries as he quickly let out what he was trying to hide.

"I...sighnedyouguysupforanotherto ur."

"I'm...I'm sorry. What the hell did you just say, Cloud?"

"Ugh, I signedyouguys-"

"Stop. Talk slower." Hayner ordered.

It was Clouds turn to glare daggers.

'_God damn brat, who the fuck does he think he is ordering me around!?'_

"CLOUD!"

"Alright, fine!"

"I...I...Signed you guy's up for another tour."

Shouts of 'HELLZ YES' and 'WOO-HOO!' were heard as they all jumped, happy danced, and acted like buffoons yet again. Including Pence this time.

"When is it? Next month or something?" Pence asked curiously. He needed to be ready for it ya'know?

Cloud paled.

"No. It's...It's um. Right after this one."

All the partying immediately came to a stop, as everyone's happy-go-lucky excited mojo slowly faded away into the darkness, never to be seen again.

"What do you mean 'right after this one', Cloud?" Hayner asked, a little worried.

Cloud, knowing that they were going to be pissed no mater what. And that there was no way out of it now. Lost all his nervousness and went into 'Band Manager' mode.

"Look. You get two days after this tour to relax a bit at this lovely hotel I took the liberty of picking out for you, then you are going on this new tour I've signed you all up for. No if's, and's, or but's about it. Capesh?"

The others seeing that Cloud was in his 'I ain't taking no shit' mode, decided to go about this carefully instead of just wining their way out of it.

Questions like 'How long is the tour?' and 'Why didn't you talk to us about this first?' were brought up as they all somehow ended up yelling at each other. Pissing Cloud off big time.

"LOOK YOU BUNCH OF PUSSIES, SIT THE FUCK DOWN, SHUT THE HELL UP, AND LISTEN TO ME!"

As told, they did. Somewhat scarred for life.

"Now." Cloud sighed, fixing himself a bit, also sitting down like the others.

"The length of the tour is undecided, there is no way out of it, and I didn't tell you because I know for a fact you wouldn't want to do it. Got it? Any questions?"

The room became silent as the members of the band who are beginning to take over the world processed everything.

"I have a question."

"Yes, Sora?"

"What bands are we touring with?"

"Oh right. You'll be touring with Organization XIII, To Oblivion And Back, and The Graceful Assassin. Pretty bad ass band names, yeah?

"Hm, none of those bands sound familiar." Roxas pointed out.

"I know."

Cloud slowly inched his way to the door.

"That's because...they're local bands."

Cloud was half way out the door.

"WHAT!?"

The members of Your Dark Destiny simply sat there appalled. As they heard a faint yell from down the hall.

"Your headlining!"

What had the insane manager gotten the poor boys into?

…**...**

**Hope this was satisfactory! I'd love you forever if you dropped me a review? But whatever. Your choice. C: Oh, and, PLEASE let me know of any misspellings/grammar errors. Thanks!**

**~ NinjaChan97**


	3. Silliness and Unknown Feelings

The band members of Your Dark Destiny sat around in their hotel room, molding over the earlier events of the day. Roxas and Hayner in their bed, Pence and Sora in theirs. Sora flipped through channels on TV as they all enjoyed their dinner.

"That Meet-and-Greet was insane. I'm pretty sure my eardrums are permanently damaged from all the screaming."

"Ha, yeah. I'm pretty sure all of our eardrums got blown out, Rox."

"True. But still you must admit that I cause girls to screamed a bit more, Hayner. I mean come on. I am the lead singer after all!"

Roxas continued to tease the others in a fake full of himself manner. Roxas truly wasn't like that. He knew they all got equal attention, and loved his dear band mates to death. He just enjoyed teasing them. A lot.

"Roxy boo, you better behave!"

"Yeah? Or what Hayner?"

"I don't think you wanna know."

Hayner replied with a smirk, as Roxas let out a snort.

Roxas and Hayner went on with their perverted little talk, until they simply couldn't take it anymore, and burst into a fit of giggles.

"And-and-and we wonder why people think we're a couple!"

Roxas managed to get out in between laughs. As Hayner just continued to roll around on the bed laughing. Finally, they calmed down and got some much-needed air. Sora and Pence being use to their act, simply ignored them. Their focus remaining on the TV and their dinner.

"We're so weird."

"Yes, yes you are."

Both Sora and Pence agreed.

"You two stay out of this!"

"What? You said you were weird, we just agreed! You guy's are pretty weird."

Sora announced as Pence tried to hold back his laughter.

Hayner just rolled his eye's, still smirking, as Roxas stuck his tongue out at his older twin. Who in turn, stuck his tongue out right back at him.

…**...**

Sora and Pence continued to watch Spongebob Squarepants, Sora's favorite show. While Hayner decided to become a bookworm, and Roxas laid at the end of their bed texting. As they all at some point got up, brushed their teeth, put on their pajamas, and whatever else they needed to do to get ready for bed. The group slowly began to lose each other to sleep. Sora and Pence were the first ones to pass out. Eventually Spongebob Squarepants came to an end, and their eye lids became heavier and heavier. They said their 'good nights', and soon fell into a deep slumber.

Hayner was getting tired as well. He yawned as he put Harry Potter: And The Deathly Hollows, along with his reading glasses, on the side table. He snuggled under the warmth of the hotels blankets, and looked down to notice Roxas still holding his cell phone, deep in thought.

"What's wrong?"

Hayner whispered, hoping not to wake the others. Roxas looked up at Hayner and smiled a small, sad, smile.

"Cloud texted me..."

"And?"

"The tour."

"What about it?"

"It's going to be...a whole year-long."

"Oh...WAIT. A whole freaking YEAR? Is he mad?"

"Shhh! Hayner, be quiet! Sora and Pence are trying to sleep!"

"Right, right, sorry."

Roxas smiled a Hayner.

"Well...I'm not to sure why I'm freaking out. 'Cause, ya know, I don't really have family or anything to go home to."

"Hayner, we're your family. Remember?"

"Yeah. Right."

Hayner couldn't help but smile and beam at the thought. Who needed an actual family anyway's? His bros were all he needed!

"But, that still doesn't explain why your upset. I mean, I know you and Sora have family and all, but they never really minded you two being gone for long periods of time. So what gives?"

Roxas returned to his sad state, and looked down at the covers. Avoiding Hayner's questioning gaze.

"I-I need to tell Namine that we'll be going back on tour, and that I can't come home. But...I really don't want to."

_'Oh...yeah. **her**.'_

Hayner immediately understood and went in to 'Big Brother' mode. Hayner has always been protective of Roxas. He smiled warmly at the bleach blonde boy, and patted the spot next to him. Roxas took the offer, and snuggled under the warm covers next to Hayner. No more than two seconds after the blonde was under the covers, Hayner had his arms around his waist, cuddling him. Roxas, although not too fond of the action, was use to it. And appreciated Hayner's attempt to comfort him all the same. They laid there like that for what seamed like forever to the bleach blonde, and simply not long enough for the dirty blonde. Until Roxas decided to part, in seek of advice.

"So...what do you think I should do?"

'_Why does it hurt so much when he pulls away from me?'_

"Hayner?"

"Oh, um. Right. Well, Roxas...you have to tell her at some point. So it's probably best to just get it over with."

"But what if she hates me? What if she thinks I'm neglecting her? Hayner, you know she didn't even like me being away for 2 months, let alone a whole entire year now! What do you think she's going to say?"

"Um, I'm not really sure, Rox."

"Liar."

'_But I'd never lie to you.'_

"You know she's probably going to break up with me. Don't you?"

'_**I'd** never hurt you.'_

"Rox, you know how she is. You never really know what Namine's going to do."

"I know. But I just don't want to lose her."

"If she breaks up with you over you following your dreams, and doing what you love, maybe she isn't the girl for you."

'_She isn't right for you, Roxas. I knew that from the start.'_

After a lot of thinking Roxas finally made his decision.

"Maybe you're right, Hayner."

_'Maybe? I've been right your entire relationship with **her**.'_

"I'm going to text her, and just see what happens. Like you said she is pretty unpredictable. But if it comes down to it. At least we can be single together. "

The bleach blonde's face curled into a big smile that filled the dirty blonde with warmth. He was sure he would burst open and that butterflies would explode from his stomach, and fly everywhere.

"Yeah...together."

Hayner couldn't help but feel a bit sad at this remark. He didn't want to be single. But, he wasn't really one hundred percent sure what exactly it was he wanted.

Roxas put up his phone after sending a text message. And soon both boys let sleep claim them as they drifted off into a deep slumber, not saying a word to each other.

…**...**

**Oh Roxy and Hay-Hay, if only you knew what I actually had in store for you in chapters soon to come.**

**Review, please? ;)**

**~NinjaChan97**


End file.
